1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a method of generating a dither mask.
2. Related Art
There is suggested a technique of optimizing a dither mask by dividing mask pixels forming the dither mask into a plurality of groups according to dot formation timings so as to suppress granularity for all of the groups and for each group (refer to JP-A-2007-49443).